Road Rage?
by Kingsly Grave
Summary: What if D.Gray-Man was centered around the use of cars? What sort of chaos shall ensue? This short one-shot tells of the terrors of Kanda Yu in posession of a car. Short and simple one shot. Rated K for brief language and violence.


**Author's Note: I am aware that some of this information may not necessarily be accurate when pertaining to the series of D Gray Man, but oh well. Have you noticed that there isn't a real big reference to cars at all in the manga or anime? I'm not that far into the series, so I might be wrong, but, for just for entertainment's sake, I created a small one-shot about what might happen if D Gray Man used cars often. Keep in mind that some of the characters might not be in character. For that, I apologize. As I said, I'm not that far into the series, so I haven't gotten a complete view on all the characters. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Edit: The idea for Road Rage? was given to me by my dear friend, Kim. I give her credit for the idea. **

* * *

The sunset cast a miraculous display of oranges, golds, reds, and pinks across the sky and the full trees swayed gracefully to a gentle spring wind. It seemed that most had noticed the beauty of this gentle spring evening. Well, all except one.

"COME ON!" Kanda, professional exorcist, roared, slamming his hands against the steering wheel. It made a dull thudding noise as he continued to pound his fists against the leather exterior of the wheel. Dark gothic heavy metal blared from the speakers, only adding to the already ominous atmosphere of Kanda's vehicle.

"We don't have to be on time, you know, Kanda." Allen Walker, the newest addition to the Black Order, chimed in, trying to sound cheerful from his spot in the back seat. Kanda twisted his slender torso around and glared at the white-haired teenager. Allen paled immediately. Kanda turned back around, fuming and mumbling to himself about how every being on the planet are just a bunch of idiots. Lenalee who had taken the spot beside Allen smiled gently at him.

"Don't mind, Kanda." She whispered as quietly as possible. Though, Kanda could still hear her clearly. "He's got a bad case of.." She glanced up at the dark-haired man behind the wheel. "Road rage."

"FINALLY!" Kanda shouted, seeing the line of cars ahead of him moving at a steady pace. Everyone exhaled, for they all felt the tension ease significantly. Lavi, who had sat in the passenger seat, groaned as he rested his feet on the dash. Kanda took one hand and shoved Lavi's feet off.

"Don't do that, Lavi!" Kanda growled, still fuming over his current case of road rage. Lavi appeared to haven't have heard him and pressed his feet to the dash again. Kanda shoved his feet again and Lavi took the hint.

"But, Yuu..!" Lavi complained. "We've been sitting in this traffic jam for forty-five minutes already and my legs are numb!"

"Shut up and let me drive." Kanda hissed, stealing a glance over to the red-head beside him. The hateful glare caused Lavi to shut up. Meanwhile, Allen and Lenalee continued to watch Kanda carefully, ready to spring on him should he become even more irrational. Suddenly, the traffic came to a sudden halt again. Doom settled thickly upon the poor exorcists.

"DAMMIT!!!" Kanda roared again, slamming on breaks. The car jolted to a stop. Lavi groaned.

"I swear, why couldn't we have come up with sort of teleportation device or something? It sure is a lot better than having to ride in the same car as Godzilla here."

Kanda looked over to Lavi, his gaze smoldering. Allen and Lenalee tensed. Kanda immediately wrapped his pale hand around Lavi's neck, screaming and threatening him. Lavi choked out broken threats and wrestled under Kanda's grip. Lenalee and Allen immediately began yelling too, hoping to calm Kanda down and release the poor Lavi.

In the car behind them, Komui and Reever sat, staring with wide eyes at the commotion going on in the car in front of them. They recognized each person in the car, for they were purposefully trailing the four, but had not expected this to happen.

"I knew Kanda had a temper but.." Reever started out.

Komui continued to stare straight ahead, his mouth slightly ajar. As he spoke, his words were soft and slow.

"Dear Lord, what have we done?"

* * *

And _this_, boys and girls, is why D Gray Man was created without the involvement of cars. Kanda has too bad a temper to really be able to handle such situations. _Moral of the story: Road rage is bad._


End file.
